My Shining Knight
by NightbringerX
Summary: With her parents only weeks away, and a dance quickly approaching Velvet needs prove to them that she hasn't been lying, but when she meets a certain scraggly blonde will she find more than just a friend.(ScarletKnight Pairing)
1. Chapter 1

***Hey people. I've read alot of fics lately, and I've decided to contribute to the amazingly small Velvet and Jaune category hahaha. So enjoy and remember to review, favorite, and follow. Chapters I will try to update regularly, depends on my job.**

* * *

_**The Email**_

* * *

_ -Dear Princess(and no I won't stop calling my little girl that), I wanted to let you know me and your mother have received your emails and we are so proud of you. We are happy your fitting in well to Beacon, I knew you'd fit in well we Scarlatina always have excelled. But beyond that you've surprised me with all the friends you've made, but I wish you'd send us their names, hey never hurts for a few background checks. Although i'm getting off topic, I heard that Beacon is having a large masquerade, or ball or whatever it is those high society people call it, not in my pay-grade. Still given it is going to be such a large event and, with all your friends you've bound to attracted a few boys(AND YES I WANT THEIR NAMES!) so me and your mother will be coming up to visit you at school. So we will be arriving for the dance and I hope to see you and the boy escorting you(AGAIN I WANT EVERY BOY'S NAME YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH!)_

_-So proud of you Princess, love Mom&Dad_

_P.S, I still want the names of all the boys you hang out with, not joking._

Velvet sweat dropped, they weren't supposed to come to Beacon or see that her emails haven't been completely truthful. She started to panic now with realization started to dawn on her. First her father would be here in two weeks to assess how she's doing and she had to beg him to let her come to Beacon, and then when they got here that number two, she had no friends. Her own team didn't even like to be seen outside of class with her as they had already departed to the mall for the weekend leaving her to hold down the fort.

"Okay think Velvet..." she took a deep breath realizing she'd need a plan. She placed her scroll down on her bed as she jumped up deciding she'd take a walk around the school. But before that she'd have to change into some new cloths and not just a XXL night-shirt. So quickly selecting a plain orange T-shirt and a pair of shorts, she departed into the hallway, and after shutting the door behind her panic struck again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello freak!" she turned to see Cardin with a his cronies. Panicked she went to open back up her door when suddenly she remembered, she left her key inside and the doors lock. The color left her face as she turned to face the quickly approaching bullies when a voice in her head screamed something that finally got through to her.

"Run!" she heard her mind scream, and quickly taking the advice ran as fast as she could down the halls taking every corner as quickly as possible, all the while she could hear them getting closer. Moving fast she quickly took an open door finding herself face to face with a blonde boy whose name she didn't quite remember. "I-I-I-I" she stammered not really knowing how to make sense of it when Cardin's shouts reached close to the room.

"Where are you freak?!" the scream echoed into the room, but before she could say anything else the boy quickly moved past her and shut the door, the sound of running outside quickly alerted them that Cardin had run by unaware that Velvet had been in the room. She took a quick sigh of relief, well before she realized she was alone in a room with this boy.

Taking a moment to rationalize she turned to him "Thanks..." she stammered still a little shaken by the quick run.

"No problem." he said with a smile before it turned to more of a look of curiosity "Wait haven't I seen you in Ooblecks class?" he asked.

She nodded "Yeah my names Velvet." she stated rather meekly.

"Jaune Arc." he replied with another smile "So what are you up to?" he asked knowing it was a harmless question, and he was genuinely curious.

Velvet thought for a moment "I was on a quick walk, and he showed up.." she stated knowing it didn't matter what she said though. No one cared what happened to a freak like her, or much less any kind of reprimanding on Cardin as it never happened. So even running was just a useless delay of the inevitable, but it at least served as a quick reprieve.

"Yeah he's kind of a jerk." Jaune stated quickly snapping Velvet out of her train of thought as she quickly answered him with a nod. "Where's your team?" he asked.

"Oh they went into Vale for the weekend." she replied.

He would have asked her why she didn't go with them, but the look on her face said it all, so deciding he didn't have anything else to do made a friendly offer "Would you like me to join you on that walk?" he asked.

"Oh." that took her a little by surprise, she was actually half-expecting for him to open the door to let her out, but she couldn't just leave him without an answer "I guess that would be ok?" she replied timidly before her mind screamed "WAIT WHAT?" but realizing it was already past the point of no return Jaune went back to the door opening, and then motioned for Velvet to follow. Regardless of the circumstances Velvet couldn't help but feel something in the back her mind, and maybe it was right or not, but she thought maybe she had just made a friend.

* * *

**Cliffhangers yay, but maybe we'll get in a little farther in the next chapter. Will Velvet make her true first friend, will she be able to prove some truth to her lies, and will I start getting paid more for my work. All this next time on My Shining Knight!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Wow, this is just amazing seeing this story get so well received, I just want to say thanks everyone for the support and enjoy the new chapter. Sorry about the time it took, busy schedule and I want this to be a little longer and with quality.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: My Shield**_

* * *

As Jaune continued his story Velvet couldn't help but giggle and just be in amazement of some of it "Then it flung me across the forest." Jaune continued his story earning a slight giggle from Velvet. "Yeah..." he replied realizing how that story kinda was a little embarrassing "But w eventually all met up at the ruins and then got cornered by a Death-stalker and a Nevermore.

"How did you get out of that?" she asked bewildered hearing that they had met two very high level Grim, and he was still here to tell the tale.

Well my and rest of my team took down the Death-stalker, and RWBY took down the Nevermore.

It almost made her jealous, her initiation wasn't nearly wasn't as exciting, and the highest level Grim she had faced were Beowolves.

"So how'd Initiation go for you?" he asked.

She thought for a moment "It wasn't that eventful. I landed not to far from the relics and then I just kinda met up with the others." it wasn't anything really story worthy like Jaunes time in the forest, that and her teammates had already met up, and then they kinda added her on. Truth be told she wasn't certain which was her partner as the three acted more like a trio, but they did appreciate her abilities even though they weren't that found of being in public with each other.

"Oh..." he replied thinking for a moment "So class has been pretty difficult lately with all the extra assignments?" he asked a little uncertain of what he should say, Velvet herself wasn't to big on talking from the looks of it, but he could work with it since it wasn't any different from Ren, well besides the fact she's a girl, and shy, and kinda cute..."_Wait what did I just think?_" he thought for a moment then shrugged it off. Ever since he had killed the Ursa Major the ladies couldn't resist him, or at least that's what his ego had told him, when in actuality his flirting had started to get out of hand.

"I don't think class is that bad." she replied, although it was an easy thing to say since her scores were one of the highest in the class. Although she didn't ever think she could outscore Weiss Schnee who had perfect grades, which made her always wonder what motivated her, but she shrugged off deciding not to zone out while she was talking to Jaune. She tried to think of something, but it was a little out of her element, but it wasn't from not being used to talking to people. On the contrary she had alot of friends in Menagire, but since she had moved to Vale it was odd to be having a nice day like this, and with a human at that, but that was related to her experience at Beacon so far.

He shrugged "I wish it was as easy i'm stumped in Oobleck's class. I can't write a paper over Faunus abilities to save my life, I just don't know what the difference is." he stated before quickly following "Not that there's anything wrong with Faunus, it's just I'm not an expert." he finished hoping he didn't just offend her "_Smooth move "lady-killer"..." _a voice in the back of his head replied.

"It's okay." she replied easily, she could tell he was trying to be polite. "If you want I could help you with your paper." she offered with a smile.

His face lit up in happiness "That be-" his sudden moment of praise over not possibly failing another assignment was quickly interrupted by a sudden voice shouting from behind them which he couldn't make out, but Velvet froze.

"Hey it's that long-eared freak!" she paled hearing the sudden scream. It was purely torture to turn her head to see Cardin and his team quickly approaching them, this almost perfect moment destroyed by her chief tormentor. She wanted flee, to run as fast as possible and get far away from there, but she couldn't since they were near the airships dock, and the only place she could run would be over a cliff or over near Cardin's general direction.

_"What do I do! I could run. Yes, no... There's nowhere to go. I could..." _her mind desperately sought a solution when something happened shut down her reasoning, Jaune had placed himself between her and Cardin, and from his expression he wasn't about to let him get straight to her. He took a deep breath as Cardin and his cronies stopped now directly in front of him, and only a few feet from Velvet, the air was thick with tension which Cardin quickly broke.

"Hello Jaune." he stated very smugly looking back at Velvet "Huh, I didn't now you let your pet run around without a leash. You know there's a leash law right, so i'm going to need to borrow her for a bit, but I sure you don't mind." he finished. Although much of Cardin's teasing had been verbal, recently he had started physically beating up Velvet stating in his defense it was just an animal, and he was simply punishing her for thinking she was a person. People had started to grow disgusted with his sadism, and most of all the faculty thought he was a monster, but his father held a rather prominent postion within society, and that made Cardin exempt from the worst of punishments, well except from other students.

"Go away Cardin." Jaune demanded, his expression unwavering in his intent to not back down from him, despite the beating he knew he was bound to get in a few moments due to this defiance.

He laughed at this "Now Jaune I didn't know you were such an animal lover? Makes since, you can't find a real girl so you had to dress up an animal." he jeered starting to cut into him. "Now we could sit here all day, and you could defend your little pet, or I could just spend some quality time with both of you." he took a step forward placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder, his smile widening "But we both know this worthless animal isn't worth your trouble..." he stated "Oh my mistake, she's not good enough to even be a complete animal." he reiterated suddenly being shoved by Jaune back into Skylark. He pushed Skylark back as he got back into his face "Now that was a wrong answer." his hand balled into a fist ready to swing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What?!" he turned only to feel a leg swing up and strike him in his most valuable asset. "Why do they always go for the kiwis... Why?!" he shouted on the ground feeling like he was going to throw up.

"You guys might want to pick up your leader before she starts on you." Blake stated seeing Yang was about ready to beat down the rest of CRDL. Knowing Yang could probably castrate them all they they made a unanimous decision through one nod and carried off Cardin.

As he was getting farther they could all hear what he shouted "This isn't over freak!"

"That guy's an ass." Yang stated crunching her knuckles. "But nothing is more fun than watching him in pain. Did you see the look on his face?" she asked quite pleased with herself.

"How are you two?" Blake asked detracting from Yang's ego, and focusing more on Velvet and Jaune.

"I'm okay." he replied, Velvet simply nodded.

"We'll okay. Ah who's your friend Vomit-boy?" Yang asked teasing.

"One time. Motion sickness is very common, and of course I'd end up throwing up." he started to go on trying to defend himself, which actually made Velvet start to giggle which made Jaune turn a shade of red in embarrassment. He turned his head to Velvet, his gaze was almost accusing "Who's side are you on?" he joked seeing her back down a little "Hey I didn't mean it." he quickly followed.

Although her timidness turned into a soft smile "Got you." she replied earning a laugh from Yang and a soft chuckle from Blake.

"Ah you're so cute!" Yang teased making Velvet scarlet. Although she couldn't place a name to her face even though she had seen her before "Hey, what's your name by the way?" she asked breaking the moment, and slowly bringing Velvet down from her embarrassment.

"Velvet. Nice kick by the way." she added with a smile.

"Eh no problem he's had it coming for a while now. Although I think I went to easy on him. Next time me and Nora should handle him." Yang replied "So what are you two doing out and about?" she prodded teasingly earning blushes from both. "Don't tell me your making a move?"

"What?" Velvet stammered.

"What?" Jaune replied.

Yang tilted her head, her grin screamed of accusation "And here I thought you and Pyrrha would make such a great couple." she was just getting started when Blake tapped on her shoulder suddenly whispering.

"Remember what I told you if you don't behave. No good times for Yang." she finished making Yang go red.

She suddenly laughed it off for a moment as she turned around deciding to head back to the dorm "Just having fun later V.V!" she called back taking off leaving the trio alone and Jaune and Velvet utterly confused.

"What does she mean by V.V" Jaune asked Blake who simply rolled her eyes at Yang's bad pun.

"I have no idea." she replied deciding not to embarrass them both . "Oh Pyrrha's looking for you Jaune, something about a training session?" she remembered a little confused by the meaning.

He slumped for a second trying to remember when suddenly it came to him "Oh crap i'm late!" he yelled rushing off "See you later Velvet." he hurriedly called rushing off leaving here with Blake who merely shrugged.

"So Velvet? How'd you meet up with Jaune?" she inquired.

"I kinda ran into his room." she replied nervous under Blake's unwavering gaze, which almost seemed cat-like to her.

"Well, I have to go chase after Yang, but you should come with us when we head into Vale this weekend, and it be nice to have you tag along." she offered.

"That sounds like it could be fun." she agreed.

Blake thought for a moment before taking out her scroll "Can she ever wait?" she mumbled reading a sudden message from Yang. "Listen come by at around noon on Saturday to our dorm." she finished hurrying off while Velvet went back to her own dorm.

* * *

It didn't take long for Velvet to get back to her dorm, and when she arrived back she found the rest of her team had yet to come back when suddenly she remembered something about Coco needing a new beret. She slipped off her shoes and wandered to her bed picking back up her scroll and started up her reply to her father.

_ I'm fine Dad, and please stop asking for my friends names your being way to overprotective. But I guess I can give you the name of one of my friends, but please stop asking for them in the future. His name is Jaune, and i'm not going to give you the last name. Remember what you did last time I gave you the full name of the boy, I don't care what you call it, that was kidnapping plain and simple. But thanks and I miss you and Mom. I hope you two are doing well, and Dad please... Please don't embarrass me, i'm begging of you. _

_P.S I'm heading into town this weekend with a group of my friends and I was wondering if you could send me a little spending money? Please. Love you Dad._

_- Velvet_

With that she sent her message, her thoughts not on his reply, but strangely enough on Jaune. The first human to ever stand up for her, and also he was kind of cute.

* * *

_**I'm not dead lol, also this turned out well I think. Also i'm working on coining a term for this pairing, fingers crossed I can come up with one. Later people.**_


End file.
